Aguamarina
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: También un viejo reto de un foro. Para narcisos y aguamarinas. Yaoi


La piedra de los marineros. Así le denominaban, por su bello tono, que hacia juego con los ojos del mas bello de los caballeros, no solo de Athena. Era poseedor de una hermosura que algunos consideraban hasta demoniaca. Y eso que no conocía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Pero bastaba con mirarlo solo una vez para jamás olvidar un rostro como ese. Pero a el no parecía preocuparle lo que el resto pensara de si mismo. Solía vivir en un mundo propio, demasiado distraído, extremadamente bueno para pensar, como decía Milo. Siempre tratando de solucionar la vida de los demás, encerrado en cuentos de hadas y maravillosas historias de aventuras. Los piscis son muy imaginativos y el no era la excepción.

Miraba aquella hermosa joya, el primer regalo del día, y era anónimo. Lo había encontrado a su lado en la cama depositado en un hermoso cofre, hecho de madera, tosco "como tesoro de piratas" había pensado al principio, apenas había abierto sus preciosos ojos. Una parte de el se sintió avergonzado por que ALGUIEN había estado en SU HABITACIÓN mientras dormida… y el ni siquiera lo habia sospechado, que clase de Caballero de Oro era. Pero por otra parte, Vivian en paz, y no debía mantenerse en constante alerta. Además si alguien con malas intenciones se acercara, activaría el veneno de las rosas puestas en la entrada del templo. ¿o acaso creerían que estaba allí solo de adorno?. Volvió a centrar su atención en la bella gema hermosamente tallada, corte asscher, difícil de conseguir por las propiedades de la roca. Suspiro. Los antiguos usaban aquella apreciada joya como guía y en ese día tan especial la necesitaba, deseaba con todo su ser que se cumpliera su único deseo. Valor. Por eso necesitaba una brújula que le indicara el mejor camino.

No es que fuera un cobarde, o al menos no en la batalla. Solía ser arrojado, mas bien temerario. El problema era su corazón. Hace años latía acelerado y temeroso con la presencia de cierto cangrejito pocas pulgas que habitaba por la IV casa del santuario. Pero vivía atemorizado de no ser correspondido en aquello, por lo mismo solía ser un poco indiferente en su presencia. Pues temía delatarse y ser la burla del ser de los ojos mas bellos que el hubiese visto, a su juicio.

Suspiró, guardo la bella roca en una bolsita de terciopelo azul, mientras la colgaba en su cuello con una delicada y resistente cadena de plata. Se vistió lo mas guapo que pudo, que en honor a la verdad no costaba demasiado.

Dejo su largo cabello caer en suaves ondas en su espalda, busco la mejor chaqueta liviana y se dedico a esperar, mientras se sumía en los atormentados pensamientos que en su cabeza no paraban de arremolinarse, a su vez que sujetaba la roca, fiel a las leyendas.

Uno a uno sus compañeros se iban acercando y le regalaba saludos y chocolates, tubérculos de plantas (U_U Milo siempre tan ingenioso). Pero el Pececillo esperaba solo una visita. Y esperó impaciente.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, apareció en la puerta de su templo el ultimo de los caballeros en saludarlo. Death Mask vestía una linda polera color verde y pantalones a juego. Estaba un poco tenso, y se acerco a Dita.

Tímidamente le entrego un ramo de hermosos narcisos.

-feliz cumpleaños- murmuro un tanto apenado.- ojala la pases muy bien. Esta noche celebraremos en grande.

-Muchas gracias Death- Afrodita tomo las flores con delicadeza y las puso inmediatamente en agua, con un poco de cloro, para que duraran más, mientras ofrecía asiento a su compañero. Luego le sirvió en una copa de cristal y plomo (de incalculable valor, por su trabajo) un poco de su mejor Oporto.

-trago de marineros. Dijo el cangrejo mientras se reía divertido por la cara de asombro del peli celeste- tiendo a leer muchísimo a Emilio Salgari uno de mis autores de aventuras favoritos y el hace que sus marineros beban oporto en cada puerto que encuentran… Aunque las cantinas estén cerradas…

Afrodita sonrió. Y apretó la cadena y la bolsita de su cuello, ante la mención de los hombres de mar.

Luego de una ligera charla, trivial y algo amena, pareciera que el cangrejo se removía inquieto en su asiento. Por fin el caballero de cáncer decidió retirarse un poco apenado. Dita que era muy sensible se percató de ello. Trato de detenerlo, sin lograr acertar por que esa nube de tristeza había apagado la mirada del canceriano, tal como las nubes de tormentas oscurecen el mar, antes de revolverlo en indolentes olas salvajes.

-No preguntaste por las flores- fue la simple respuesta que le dio el joven.

Dita lo sostuvo por la muñeca y le dijo en un tono, que en otra ocasión habría causado la risa de todos, pues sonaba a profesor de secundaria.

-No te pregunte por que se sobre ellas, Son plantas de cultivo via bulbos, que nacen en primavera, se usan para ornamentar en los jardines… -Death lo interrumpió.

-No me refería a eso, pensé que me preguntarías por que te las regale…

-pues… pienso que me las diste por que son lindas…

-No- el caballero de cáncer dejo caer sus hombros abatido. Daba la sensación de sostener un enorme peso en sus hombros- te las di, por que son hermosas, por que según las distintas mitologías, el joven mas hermoso de todos Narsiso, es condenado a enamorarse de su propio reflejo, luego de rechazar al amor verdadero, que incluso en la versión Helénica, rechaza a un muchacho que se suicida por el. Al ver su reflejo en un rio se enamora y coquetea con su propio reflejo, y cuando se da cuenta de la cruel verdad, se lanza al rio dejándose morir, creciendo en aquel lugar estas hermosas flores. Narciso es como tu, Afrodita. Hermoso incluso para los canones de los dioses, pero vives tan concentrado en tu mundo que no te das cuenta de los sentimientos ajenos. Y quizás no vives mirando tu reflejo, pero solo estas ahí, dejando que algunos se mueran de amor por ti.

Sin mas se fue, con un caminar cansado, y dejando a Dita con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Tan absorto había estado en buscar excusas para justificar su corazón, tan cobarde era, que no se había dado cuenta que poco a poco estaba matando el corazón del italiano. El único que le importaba.

Minutos eternos pasaron, cuando tomo una decisión. Llamo a Milo y le dijo que no asistiría a la fiesta, y si lo hacia, lo haría lo mas tarde posible. El bicho no se inmuto. Su amigo no era muy fiestero, pero le juro que habrían muchos brindis en su nombre. La excusa para emborracharce con autorización del Patriarca.

Dita corrió hacia la casa del cangrejo, y sin siquiera pedir autorización entro a las habitaciones privadas.

-que haces aquí- murmuro el canceriano. Estaba tendido en su cama, leyendo "il corsaro nero". Se había despojado de su polera, y estaba desganado y desmoronado. Sus ojos se veían opacos y un remordimiento le inundó el corazón al mas bello de todos.

Sin pedir permiso, se acerco a el, y se sentó a su lado. Descolgó la bella cadena de plata y saco de la bolsita la hermosa piedra. La contemplo unos segundos sin saber que decir. Cerro los ojos recordando que era la brújula de los marinos y rogo al cielo, que también fuera la de sus palabras, que debían ser las acertadas, para llegar a un final feliz.

-Sabes, alguien entro anoche a mi habitación y dejo esto- Afrodita había comenzado a sospechar quien podía ser el autor de aquel regalo, cuando el joven menciono los libros de piratas y marinos y todo se explico y confirmo con el suave e imperceptible rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

-no sabia quien era. Pero sea quien sea, debe conocer leyendas marinas.-Dita sonrió maliciosamente- pero sea quien sea, sabia que me gusta mucho esta roca, y que por lo mismo podría presumir que yo se que se dice sobre ella.

-ehh ¿en serio?- Death se sentía atrapado por esa mirada dulce y penetrante, por una sonrisa robada de algún ángel y el aroma embriagante de su "amigo".

-Dicen que esta roca era usada como brújula por los marinos, para no perderse, para volver a su hogar… y sabes… yo estaba perdido, en mis pensamientos, y tenias razón.- Dita poso su mano delicada en el rostro del moreno, acariciándolo lentamente y con inmenso cariño- esta perdido en el torbellino de mis sentimientos, pero esta brújula me ayudo, le pedí que me llevara a casa.

-¿y hacia donde apunto?- pregunto el más moreno mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y se acercaba a peligrosa distancia del joven sueco.

-hasta ti. Buscaba paz, y a tu lado siempre la encuentro, buscaba centrarme, ser yo mismo, cuando no me daba cuenta que eres el único que estaba siempre a mi lado, que no me juzgabas, que incluso me comprendías. No me percate que a tu lado no debo fingir, que disfruto tu presencia pues cad vez que estas a mi lado bajo mi guardia. Ahora se que no me daba cuenta por que tu presencia para mi es natural. Tan natural, como el aire a mi alrededor. Que estando ahí no lo notas, pero sin el te mueres. Y no podía notar esas cosas, esos detalles que hacen de nuestra amistad algo único e inigualable. Simplemente estaba tan perdido en lo mas profundo de mis sentimientos, que jamás note como me mirabas, ni en lo que tus palabras trataban de decirme. No me di cuenta que mi amor era correspondido- le dijo, para coronar esa frase con un dulce beso, que de a poco se volvía profundo y ansioso.

-Ti amo. –las palabras del canceriano resonaron profundas y Dita se abalanzo sobre el.

Dita se sentía en las nueves. Death comprendía que solo un golpe de suerte le había traído la razón de sus sueños ahí. Jamás espero que el astuto sueco descubriera que él había sido quien, sigilosamente había dejado aquella joya en su cama. Pensó que algún día le confesaría que cada noche lo iba a ver. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar. Solo sentir.

Sentir que las palabras sobraban y que el lenguaje de sus cuerpos era el que se expresaba, en una tormenta de amor y pación desenfrenado, donde la "brújula de Dita" quedo olvidada en medio de las ropas del Sueco, a la vez que sintió que solo necesitaba saber que ese hombre estaba allí, a su lado por siempre, para saber cual era su norte.

Hicieron el amor, toda la noche, olvidando que sus compañeros sospecharías demasiado si ninguno se presentaba a la fiesta. Tampoco les importó. Solo sabían que aquel día marcaba el fin de la soledad de uno y la eterna tormenta en el corazón del otro.


End file.
